1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of work and sport gloves, and particularly to a glove with an integrated light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanics, plumbers, electricians and others use gloves every day for a variety of tasks, which include tasks that are performed in small, dark areas requiring dexterity as well as illumination. Different conventional ways of illuminating these areas include a hand held flashlight, or portable light mounted or hung adjacent to the area. Often times, however, it is awkward holding a flashlight while performing the task and there is no convenient location to mount or hang a light so that the desired area is effectively illuminated. Also, when working in the area the user's hands or arms can block the light.
Various devices have been developed having a light source that is mounted on a user's hand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,105 to Koenen Myers et al., entitled “Work Glove and Illuminator Assembly” discloses a surgical or worker glove having an illuminator in a light housing on one of the glove fingers, with the illuminator oriented to project a light beam distally of the glove. The light source for the illuminator can be self-contained within the light housing or can utilize fiber optics to transmit light to the illuminator from a remote light source. Another embodiment discloses a translucent glove wherein the output of the illumination means is disposed on the interior of the glove and the light shines through a fingertip of a glove.
One disadvantage of the glove in the Koenen Myers et al. patent is that its light housing is bulky and extends a significant distance above the surface of the finger. This can result in the housing interfering with a task being performed in a tight space. The fiber optic embodiments rely on a light source external to the gloves which adds complexity and cost. All of the embodiments have a light source attached to one of the glove fingers and as a task is being performed, the fingers move. This movement can result in the light moving from the desired area when performing the task. Further, the light on the fingertip embodiment would be blocked by any dirt, oil, grease, blood, etc. that accumulates on the glove fingers during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,131 to Clanton, et al., entitled “Finger Light” discloses a light worn on, and turned on by, a finger. It has a substantially hollow tubular housing with an opening at one end through which a finger can be inserted. The light source is self-contained in the opposite closed end of the housing. Pressure from the finger activates a light, which provides illumination through the closed end.
Like the light in the Koenen Myers et al. patent, one disadvantage of this arrangement is that the light emanates from the end of the finger, and as the fingers move during a task, the light can move off the desired area. This device also prevents bending of the portion of the finger within the tubular housing, reducing dexterity. The housing is also made of rubber or plastic and the light source is arranged at end of the finger, such that the user's tactile feel is blocked.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,011 to Bain, et al., entitled “Hand Glove and Light Attachment Therefore” discloses a glove with a light housing that is attached to a finger and extends a significant distance above the surface of the finger. This configuration is bulky, cumbersome, and would likely be damaged when used in tight spaces. Another disadvantage of this arrangement is that power is supplied to the light source from a bulky battery unit on the wrist, which could interfere with use of the glove in tight space and/or could also be damaged. Like the gloves above, the light source in this device is also mounted on the finger such that it will move from the desired area during use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,943 to Sundh, entitled “Portable Light,” discloses a glove with a leather strip that extends transversely across the back of the glove and also longitudinally toward the wrist. A number of light sockets are riveted to the strip, and near the wrist a pocket is included for batteries to power lights mounted in the sockets. However, the lights on the back of the hand are unprotected and extend a distance above the surface of the hand. The power supply is arranged on the back of the wrist and also extends a distance above the surface of the wrist. Yet again, this configuration is cumbersome, and would likely be damaged and unusable in tight spaces.